Star Crystal Mayhem
by FurrieFans2
Summary: The Star Crystals have come to Sonic's planet, and with the Chaos emeralds and the crystals sworn protector, they have the power to grant a wish. Now Eggman knows about these crystals. Can Sonic and his new friend Nike Navora get them back. NikeHarry. RR
1. Prologue

Sonic Team TM owns Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Big and Rouge

Archie Co. owns Harry the Dingo.

Nike Navora is my Original Character, DON'T USE HER!

Star Crystal Mayhem

By Furriefans2

**Prologue: Legend of Azora, the Star Crystals and their Soul protector.**

In another dimension, far, far away- on a planet called Azora – there thrived a large industrial city called Lunar City. The people there were animals, they all lived peacefully with each other believing that they were under the protection of the Star Crystals. However, they didn't know that the Crystals didn't protect them at all. The Star Crystals were given to the city decades ago by the Crystallites as a gift of Ar-Hai. The Crystallites were crystallized creatures who never spoke a word to the fully fleshed, mostly because they were cursed beings, but they watched over Azora from the Satori Moon, which all the planets in that universe revolved around. Ar-Hai was a powerful dragon that was believed to have created Azora along with four other dragons and one Goddess. The eight crystals symbolized a certain trait depending on which color it was: Red was for improved reflexes, Pink was for Strength, Orange was for flight, Blue was for speed, Black was for dark powers, Green was Knowledge, Purple was for Luck, and Black/Pink was for stealth.

The Crystals were kept in a shrine under a large castle that housed the Queen of the city- Venus was her name. Venus had a right hand lady who would give her suggestions for any problems the city came across, her name was Nika Navora. One day, Nika became pregnant and later laid two healthy eggs. Nika was a blue echidna, of course, and it takes three days after delivery for them to hatch. On the second day, one of her eggs was missing! The whole city gave up their free time to help search for the missing egg, but still no one found it by the end of the day. Nika then decided to check the Shrine where the Crystals were help, since that was one place no one dared to look, and there she found her egg. How it got there, she never found out, but one thing was for sure, the crystals were circling the egg when she found it.

According to the legends, the Crystals need a "Vessel of Pure Energy" to give them power, and the Crystals could tell the egg's future. They knew what the child was going to look like, how it would act, and if it was going to be good or evil. They chose Nika's child, and they channeled a small portion of their power into the fetus' body.

Everyone on Azora use to have powers from the Crystals as well. Each had the power to fly, lightning fast speed, unmatchable strength, Able to produce balls of powerful energy, and very sneaky moves. Schools weren't necessary on Azora since each alien had highly developed brains. Over time, however, the animals began to abuse their powers! They began stealing from other cities, killing and leaving others critically injured, destroying homes and taunting others who haven't mastered their powers yet. The Crystals began to eliminate their powers so the acts of crime would stop, and only a few were left with their special abilities, and those were the people of Lunar City. Living peacefully in a large city, not one abused their power. Over time, though, they eventually had no use for their abilities at all, and slowly, their powers died off. Now only one was left with her special gift. Her name is _Nike Navora_ of Azora!

Knowing her place in the Crystal's destiny, Nike was born to protect the Crystals from the two rivaling cities who desire the eight gems. The savage-like people of the Forbidden City and the dinosaur like creatures called the Iron Skulls want the Crystals for power and wealth. Wars have broken out because of this powerful greed. With Lunar City almost in ruins, Nike makes a final decision to lead the Armies away from the planet by leaving the planet with the Crystals themselves.

From here, Nike fled from her only home with the crystals and some of her belongings, which included her Chao friend, Serenade. Unexpectedly, Nike flew into a black hole that lead to _our_ universe. As the rotating voids of space pulled her farther towards her fate, Nike eventually lost her entire memory about Azora! Not only that, but she also lost her tight grip on her crystals! She flew after them as they lead her down a different path, into the universe that homes Sonic and his friends! When she entered Earth's atmosphere, that gravitational pull scattered the Crystals around the planet, and slowly Nike's powers became weaker, then she had no choice but to let herself fall to the hard earth below her.


	2. The Pink Crystal

**Chapter 1: ** ** The Pink Crystal **

Sonic sped along the streets of Station Square.

" Man! There's nothing to do anymore!" he sighed as he come to a complete stop." Ever since I stopped Eggman from destroying Earth on Space Colony ARK, things have been a tad _too_ quiet"

True, things have been rather peaceful in Station Square. Eggman hadn't made any world domination attempts since their encounter on ARK, and the quiet atmosphere triggered Sonic's suspicion. None of Eggman's robots have been spotted, or any signs of a fortress.

" He's up to something," Sonic growled." I just know-" His words were cut off when the ground below him began to shake violently!" What the!" He managed to keep his balance." What _was_ that!"

Sonic looked around expecting one of Eggman's robots to come out from behind a building and open fire on the city, nothing.

"That was very strange," He whispered to himself." Wonder what started that minor quake?"

"Sonic!" Called a voice.

Sonic flinched; he knew who was calling his name…Amy Rose. He reluctantly turned around to see Amy's smiling face coming towards him.

" Didja see it, Sonic?" She asked him.

" See what?"

" A shooting star, silly!" Amy giggled." I crashed near Emerald Beach!"

"Emerald Beach?" Sonic repeated." That's not too far from here"

Immediately Sonic dashed off towards the beach, leaving Amy in his dust.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled." Wait for me!" She too ran as fast as she could after her hero.

_Emerald Beach_

" Sonic, why are you so interested in this comet?" Amy asked when she finally caught up with him.

" Because it was strong enough to shake the earth, that's why" Sonic explained as he started to walk down the shores of the beach.

" Well," Amy began to blush." Even if you can't find it we can still hang out here. Just you and me and the stars above us"

" I guess" Sonic said, not sounding interested at all.

" Really!" Amy squealed with delight.

" No way!" With that Sonic took off running down the beach.

" Sonic!" Amy screamed." You get back here!"

Amy tried to catch up with him but only tripped and landing face-first in the sand.

" Shoot!" She growled and spat some sand out of her mouth." I would've had him if I hadn't of-"

Amy looked back to see what she tripped over. To her amazement, she saw a glittering pink rock buried deep in the sand. She sat on her knees and began to dig around the pink stone.

" I wonder what it is" She smiled to herself.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around the top and pulled her small treasure out of the sand. Amy found out that it was a gem.

" Wow!" she gasped." Is… is this a Chaos Emerald?"

She shook her head." No, I can't be! I never saw a pink Chaos emerald before!"

Suddenly the gem began to glow a bright light that almost blinded the young hedgehog. Amy was soon surrounded by white light. "What's happening! SONIC!" but her voice only echoed into a soft whisper.

Sonic forgot about Amy by the time he searched the entire cost of Emerald Beach.

"Rats!" He stomped his foot in disgust." I thought for sure I'd find something here"

He looked around, hoping to find Amy. "Hey! Where's Amy?" He saw Amy by the edge of the sea on her knees, he ran over to her. "Amy?" no response. "Amy?" He thought she was playing the 'I'm not talking to you' game' "Come on, Amy! I didn't mean to run off on you like that, really!" She still didn't move. Sonic walked around her to see if she wasn't sleeping, he saw her starring deep into a large pink gem that was glowing brightly, Amy's face was full of shock, fear, and Amazement "Amy!" She still didn't respond." AMY!"

When Amy opened her eyes, she found herself in a giant castle made out of Crystal. "Where am I?" her voice echoed through the walls. She picked herself off the floor. She felt alone in the room. There were large windows on each side of her with large purple drapes flowing down the sides of the windows; small diamonds glistened in the light on the sides of the curtains. There was a soft red carpet under her feet that stretched from underneath her to a large brown door, Amy looked behind her to see a large throne made out of silver.

"Are you sure about this, Nike?" A female's voice asked.

Amy looked across the large room to see a purple female hedgehog in a large purple dress with a golden crown on her forehead talking with a red female echidna that wore a short pink vest with a darker pink trim around the edges, a bubble gum pink tube top with a silver zipper down the middle, white gloves with Blush Pink rings, long light blue jeans with a pink belt and a silver moon belt buckle, long thick pink boots with steel toes, and a pink bandana tied around her two front quills.

" I'm sure of it, Queen Venus" Nike's voice was very soft. " The people of the Forbidden City and the Iron Skulls have taken too many lives, I must find some way of leading them away from the people of Lunar City!"

"But" Venus paused." How are you going to do that?"

Nike looked down at the floor; Amy decided to come a little closer.

" They're after the Star Crystals" Nike whispered. Venus game a small gasp.

" Star Crystals?" Amy repeated.

" Greed drives them to kill others," Nike said, her lower lip trembled." If I lead them away from the City with the Star Crystals, maybe they'll leave the people alone and come after me"

"But you'll only be running away from them forever," Venus explained." You'll never have a chance to rest!"

Amy was confused by the conversation between the two women. "Excuse me?" She reached out a hand to the Echidna, but her hand only went through Nike's leg. She gave a loud gasp and retracted her hand. "Am I dead!"

" I'll leave the planet then!" Nike announced." I wouldn't take them long to figure out that the Star Crystals aren't on Azora!"

Venus grabbed Nike's shoulder." Nike, please don't do that! Think about the consequences! If you leave Azora with the Star Crystals, you'll lose your memory of everything you own or done on Azora! Reconsider!"

Nike shook her head and swept Venus' hands off her shoulders." I can't, Venus." She said calmly.

Amy looked up at Nike and saw that she had large watery pink colored eyes that made her eyeballs look light pink. Nike also had long hair that was combed to keep two large strands of hair to the side of her face and three larger strands slightly in the air, but only one strand of hair hung between her eyes.

" Besides, if I _do_ leave, all my memories will be absorbed into the crystals themselves" Nike explained." And if an outsider touched any of the eight crystals, they'll see what I have gone through!"

" So that explains everything!" Amy sighed." I'm not dead after all, this is only an illusion"

Amy's surrounding began to glow that same bright light earlier. She shielded her eyes from the light; in the background she heard Nike's echoing voice. " It's for the good of the planet! It's better that _I_ die then everyone on Azora!"

"Amy?" Sonic repeated.

Her eyes finally blinked as she gave a large gasp realizing that she was back home. She saw Sonic in front of her.

"Sonic!" She gasped." I saw the most amazing thing in the world!"

" Y' mean besides me?" Sonic Chuckled, but Amy ignored the comment.

" I saw a conversation between two aliens!" Amy explained." One of them had to leave her home planet because of a war!"

Sonic listened.

" The war started because of these crystals, I don't know why tho'" She held the gem in front of Sonic to see.

" It looks like a Chaos Emerald" Sonic reached out to touch it but Amy retracted her arms.

" They're called Star Crystals!" Amy snapped." Nike said so!"

" Who's Nike?" Sonic Asked.

" She's one of the two Alien girls I saw" Amy's eyes began to water as she explained to Sonic every detail she saw about Nike, her appearance, what she wore, how she talked, and what she had to do.

" She must be here, Sonic!" Amy said." Why else would the Star Crystals be here?"

Sonic nodded. " She must be," he agreed." But where could she be?"

Amy shrugged, so did Sonic. "Guess we should met up with Tails at his workshop and start looking for her"

" Oh I wouldn't bother worrying about her if I were you, Sonic the Hedgehog" Called a voice.

Both Amy and Sonic winced around to see Eggman in his Egg Walker. His walking machine full of up-grades, his Laser Blaster pointed directly at the two Hedgehogs. Amy was the first to notice the newest up-grade to his Walker. Behind the evil doctor was a large transparent, pill shaped container strapped horizontally to the side of the machine. Inside the container was the unconscious body of the female echidna she saw in her vision. She also noticed the large purple bruise on the side of her head.

Sonic, on the other hand, noticed the small neon green gem on the control deck under a glass case.

" So, Eggman," Sonic said taking a step forward." Where did you get that Crystal?"

An evil smile appeared on the doctor's face. " Funny you should ask that, hedgehog"

Six hours ago

"A Chaos Emerald?"

Eggman bend down and picked up the glistening gem from the ground. Upon a closer observation, he found that the rock wasn't emerald at all, it transparent but at the same time beamed a strong shade of neon green.

" No, it's just a crystal" he confirmed. " Yet, why do I feel a rush of energy in my"

Eggman was cut short, as the gem in his hand began to glow a blinding flash. He shielded his eyes from the light as the color, neon, surrounded him!

When the light faded, Eggman found himself in an underground cavern. The walls that surrounded him were made of stone, and moss covered the tile near the roof. It looked almost like a castle that was forgotten years ago, and left for the animals and bird to live in. It was beautiful, but at the same time scary for it was quiet…too quiet. Not even the birds were singing, not only squirrel bothered to make a sound. As Eggman stood there, he heard a voice. It came from a corridor that was straight ahead of him.

Reluctantly, he walked towards the hall, a tight grip on the crystal in his hand. The farther he walked down the pitch-black hall, the voice became loader. It was a woman's voice, when she stopped speaking there was a soft chiming sound. Once the chimes stopped, the woman spoke again.

" I don't know what to do" the voice paused." The people of the Forbidden city are coming for you, as well as the creatures of the Iron Skull Nest"

Eggman finally entered a lightened room, two more doors, spit into two long hallways. He heard the chimes again; it came from the hall on his right.

" How can you possible think of music at a time like this? The city is in a panic!"

Chimes again.

" I understand" There came a heavy sigh." If I rid my mind of the turmoil, I'll be able to think clearly"

With discuss, Eggman felt like he went in a complete circle. The finally room he entered was a large courtyard. The large castle walls towered over him, birds flew in from the bright blue sky and landed on some of the pink blossom trees that grew there. There were many varieties of butterflies that fluttered amount the flowers, and small particles of light danced among the air as the soft sound of a harp filled the air.

Eggman saw a young red female echidna sitting under the large blossom tree that towered over the walls. She held in her arms a small white harp that had two long Chinese dragons form a large U; in their paws they held a pink gem, on the bottom of the gem eight black strings flowed down the base and connected to the bottom of the harp. The girl plucked a few strings, and began to hum the same tune she was playing. The evil doctor stood there, stunned by the song the girl played. It was beautiful, he never heard such a pleasant tune in his entire life, and for the first time, he felt peaceful

" You there!" He called out to the girl." Whom were you talking to earlier?"

The girl didn't respond, as soon as she stopped playing she set her harp down on the ground and got into a praying position.

" I am the Vessel, which can transfer large amounts of power into a magical force, and with the power of Chaos, that force becomes a wish" She chanted." Power, Flight, Impulse, Speed, Knowledge, Luck, Stealth, and Dark. These are the powers the Star Crystals transmit. And I am their vessel. Only I can grant this wish"

" A wish?" Eggman repeated." Star Crystals?"

Again his surroundings changed, and when he blinked again, he found himself back on the Sunset Hill where he found the neon green Star Crystal. An Evil smile appeared on his face as he looked at his gem, then slowly he began to laugh menacingly.

" So that's what you have planned!" Sonic snapped." You plan on collecting the crystals and the Chaos Emeralds so you can wish for your Eggman Empire, huh?"

" You're only half right, Sonic" Eggman chuckled." You see, in my vision, Nike is the only on who can endure the power of the Chaos Emeralds as well as the Star Crystals. Once they combined their powers into Nike's body, she'll grant the first and only Wish she hears!"

" But was it necessary to knock her silly?" Sonic asked.

"A bit drastic, yes. I found the little rat wandering around Mystic Ruins. Apparently, she could tell I was evil, so I have to knock some sense into her" Eggman explained.

Amy pushed herself pasted Sonic and confronted Eggman.

"Let her go!" She demanded.

Eggman narrowed his eyes. " Make me!" He said in a low voice.

Amy reached behind her back and pulled out her hammer. Sonic stood next to Amy, he held up his arms and glared at Eggman.

" Alright, then" Eggman said." I'll just take that Crystal from your cold, DEAD hand!"

Sonic made the first move. He quickly dashed forward, and rammed the Egg Walker with his body. The Walker rocked a little but quickly found its footing. The cannon on the walker aimed for the blue hedgehog and fired a couple of quick shots; Sonic simply performed a few cartwheels and dodged the shots.

" Is that all you got, egghead?" Sonic Chuckled.

Eggman growled and shot a couple more times at Sonic, again and again he missed, Sonic lead Eggman farther from Amy.

_Now's my chance,_ she thought to herself as she planed her moved on how to get Nike away from the evil doctor. She found out exactly how to do that. She slipped the Pink Crystal into her pocket.

" Hey, Eggman!" She called out.

Eggman turned his attention away from Sonic and looked over his should at Amy. She quickly dashed with her hammer in hand and swung it with all her might. Eggman tried turning away from her blow, but fell into her trap. The hammer smashed into the end of the capsule and sent it flying out of its hinges in to the air.

"Sonic! Catch the capsule!" She called to her 'boyfriend'.

" Gotcha!" Sonic sped forward and leaded into the air and caught the air born capsule." Score!" He cheered triumphantly.

Amy spun her hammer around and smacked the Walker with all her might. Eggman went flying high into the air, high above Sonic's head, above the cove of Emerald beach and over the vast sea! Amy let out a large gasp, she never knew she had that much strength before.

" I'll be baaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkk!" Eggman yelled before he disappeared over the horizon.

With a gapping mouth, Amy allowed the handle of her Piko Piko hammer fall out of her hand and only the warm sand. She stood still for a while before she smiled and turned to Sonic.

" Sonic," She whispered." Did you see that?"

Sonic set the capsule on the ground." Remind me to keep on your good side" He chuckled.

Amy helped Sonic open the capsule. She unscrewed the bottom, and Sonic slide the body of Nike out onto the sand.

"Nike," Amy shook her shoulder." Nike, are you alright?" Nike didn't respond.

" She must be very weak," Sonic announced." Let's get her to the Hotel Pool and find someone with a First Aid Kit"

Sonic bent down a picked up Nike, he allowed Amy to wrap her arms around his neck before he ran as fast as he could towards the Hotel.

" Sonic," Amy started." I think this pink Crystal made me powerful"

" What gives you that idea?" Sonic asked.

" I never was that powerful in the past, nor was I that brave" Amy admitted." I think this Crystal gave that strength and bravery"

"Might be," Sonic nodded." Maybe Nike here can answer that question"

Station Square Hotel Poolside

Sonic slowed down to a light walk, Amy stayed by his side. He looked around for the nearest fold out chair. When he found one, he gently laid Nike out on the chair.

" Where are you going to find a First Aid Kit, Sonic?" Amy asked." The Hotel Manager only gives those to the guests, and I don't live here"

" Not the Hotel, Amy" Sonic said and he pointed towards the road that was still busy with cars." Taxies always have First Aid Kits, and I'm sure the driver will be more then happy to help out a damsel in distress" Sonic chuckled as he nodded his head to Nike." You stay here with Nike, Amy. I'll go get a kit"

Amy nodded. Sonic took a quick short cut through the hotel to the side street of Station Square. He stood on the cement watching the cars go by, hoping a taxicab would come by. He needed to act fast since he didn't know if Nike's injury was serious or not. Finally, a bright flash of yellow paint caught Sonic's eyes. It was a taxicab all right, driven by a familiar face as well, Harry the Dingo.

" Yo, Harry!" Sonic called out, immediately the cab came to a stop. Sonic ran up to the cab." How's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, 'till you should up" Harry said sarcastically.

" Listen, did you pass in First Aid?" Sonic asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow." I guess" he raised his brown cab a little higher to see if Sonic was injured or not, he didn't see any scratches or bruises.

"Great!" Sonic said grabbing the sleeve of Harry's blue jacket." 'Cause we got a lady down!"

After one **_long_** explanation

" Are you sure she's an Alien?" Harry repeated for the third time as he finished tying a bandage around Nike's head.

" Positive!" Sonic said." Amy said she saw this same exact girl in a vision"

" So those Crystals give ya psychic powers if ya touch 'em?" Harry asked as he closed the lid on the first aid box.

" Not really" Amy said." They just allowed me to see what happened in the past before Nike came here to Earth"

" Strange" Harry sighed. " Anyway, she should be waking soon, you just need to keep some ice on that bruise of hers. Might need a place to rest as well"

Sonic and Amy froze; they didn't have a place from Nike to stay. Sure Amy had an apartment, but her extra room was taken by Cream, and she didn't have any room for an extra guest. Sonic didn't even _have_ a place to sleep; he just slept wherever he pleased! They both hand an idea, they looked at Harry. Harry seemed to know exactly what they were thinking.

" Don't even think about it, mates," He said." There's NO way I'm getting' involved with this!"

" Please, Harry?" Amy begged.

" Whut if Eggman finds out?" Harry said.

" He won't!" Sonic smiled." He doesn't even know you… yet!"

" 'Yet'?"

"And Nike needs a place to stay, my apartment is already full of guest!" Amy pointed out.

"You live alone, in fact, you're not even married!" Sonic joked.

" Please Harry, Nike needs your help!"

Harry sighed deeply and shook his head." Fine!" He said." I'll let her stay with me"

Amy let out a large cheer and laughed.

" Thanks, Harry" Sonic said." Nike will understand once she wakes up"


	3. The Orange Crystal

Chapter 2- The Orange Crystal

Tails woke up early to work on his plane. He had plans to make it transform into other vehicles. Using a Chaos Emerald as an extra power source made his contraption work twice as fast. He had planned hard to make his plane transform into a boat and maybe even a submarine.

His work on the Tornado Two took nearly five hours, but he finally was complete with his work. Tails ventured over to his desk and pulled a case from a drawer. Smiling to himself, Tails returned back to his plane. He then opened the case and reviled a large sparkling Dark Blue Gem.

" I hope one Chaos Emerald is enough" Tails mutter to himself as he placed the emerald in its place on the place." If not, I'll have to search for another emerald!"

Tails jumped into the pilots seat and grabbed onto the control stick. " I can't wait till Sonic sees my hard work!" He cheered as he eased the plane out of his workshop and into the blue sky.

The residents of Station Square were already awake and going about their daily business. Cars were busy on the streets, people walking aimlessly down the streets, shops open for business, and one dingo Cabdriver was utterly disturbed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Alright, when I said I'd allow Nike to sleep at my apartment, I didn't mean you could sleep over as well!" Harry growled when he saw Sonic fast asleep on his couch.

" Aw, come on, Harry" Yawned Sonic." It was only for one night"

" You **_broke_** into my apartment, **_raided_** my refrigerator, **_shattered_** my glass door, **_destroyed _**my closest **_just_** for a lousy blanket and pillow, watched television **_all_** night, and woke me up **_fifteen_** times!" Complained the dingo." **_I_** feel transgressed and violated!"

Sonic only smiled." Just livin' the American dream"

Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead." When will you lot ever learn?" he muttered.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard a moan coming from the guest bedroom of the apartment, Harry heard it as well. They both got up and ran to the room where the young alien girl slumbered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Everything seems to be going well," Tails said to himself.

He adjusted to ships longitude and flew closer to the water. " Now to see if all goes according to plan".

Tails reached to the side of the seat and grabbed a lever, he jerked it upwards and held his breath. The plane rattled a little bit, then began to transform! The wings of the ship bent in the middle and folded in, the nose of the ship opened and then it happened. " No No No!" Tails gasped.

The plan's main controls crashed, and wouldn't operate like it should have. Tails pushed the lever back down and hoped everything would return back to its normal function, but it didn't. He tried to see if the control stick would work. The ship managed to lean in the direction of a deserted island. The alarms inside the plane rang in Tails' ears as the heat of the engine rose to a dangerous temperature. A thin line of sweat trailed down the side of his face as he drew near the island, immediately he pulled up another lever and was flung into the air.

Tails watched helplessly in the air as his beautiful Tornado Two crashed onto the Island and soon burst into flames.

"All my hard work" He sighed deeply.

Three hours passed, soon all that was left of the plane was a large pile of ash. Tails sat near the shore of the Island, and threw small pebbles into the water. He looked out into the horizon, the never-ending sea. Then, a poem popped into his head.

From the Mists of Time, Cobalt Isle will Shrine 

_With the stories your elders unfold, will tell that we have hearts of gold_

_The travelers come for the treasure here, that has left us in toil and fear_

_They come with guns and knives in hand, killing us have been their plan_

_The Gem was placed in the cave, before we knew it, we were saved._

_So think of us long enough to make a memory, and wait for years to come, and we will return._

" That last line doesn't rhyme at all" Tails sighed and jumped to his feet." Yet, I don't understand what the poem is about"

As he thought about the poem, he began to walk around the small island and tried to figure out what direction Station Square is. _From the mists of time, Cobalt Isle will shine._ Tails repeated the first line three times in his head. He remembered years ago, before he met Sonic, when he heard some kids his age chant that poem whenever they were near the shore.

" I bet I'll find Cobalt Isle first!" One kids said." Then I'll collect all the gold coins there and the Gem!"

" Not if I find it first!" said another.

Tails stretched and looked out to the sea. "Cobalt is just a myth!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, remembering the kids who would constantly taught him. " EVERYONE OF YOU ARE STUPID!"

Tears began to stream down his face. He wished Sonic was with him, but he had to accept the fact that he was stranded on a deserted Island.

"_Don't cry, small one," _Said a squeaky unknown voice.

Tails' ears perked up as the sound of the voice, he winced around hoping to see someone, anyone! But he only saw a small light Blue Chao with darker shades of blue on its hands, feet and head. It smiled at him with glittering blue eyes.

" Did…" he paused." Did you just talk to me"?

The Chao giggled." Of course I did!" Its mouth didn't move, yet Tails heard the voice clearly." You looked lonely, so I came to join you!"

Tails gave a large gasp and jumped away from the Chao. " I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming!" He began to panic. "Chao can't talk!"

" I'm not talking, I'm speaking to you telepathically," The small Chao explained." All Chao can do this on Azora"

" Azora?" Tails repeated.

" Yes," The Chao nodded." It's where I was born and adopted by Nike"

" Nike?"

Again the Chao nodded and lifted its head up reveling a pink collar around its neck, dangling from the middle of the leather was a golden name tag with the name "Serenade" written on it.

" You're not rabid are you?" asked Tails.

Serenade shook its head." No, I'm not," it smiled." Can you take me to Nike? I miss her dearly"

" I wish I can, but Station Square is far away, and I'll get tired if I fly"

The small Chao only smiled." Not a problem at all"

Serenade turned on its heal and skipped over to a patch of ferns an pulled out an Orange Crystal from the large green leaves.

" What's that?" asked Tails.

" This is a Star Crystal!" Serenade chirped." It's a powerful gem that was given to Azora as a present!"

Tails reached out a took the gem from Serenade. " Each one of the eight gems has a special ability depending on the color. Orange is for flight!"

" So, I'll never get tired flying while holding this?" Tails asked eagerly.

" That's a rough translation," answered Serenade. "By the way, what's your name?"

" I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails"

Serenade quickly bowed its head." It's a pleasure meeting you, Tails"

With that, Tails immediately sped over to the remains of the Tornado Two and fished out the Chaos Emerald from the pile of ash. He figured Station Square was east of the island he was on. After explaining his plan with his new friend, Tails spun his two tails like a helicopter and took off into the air with Serenade. He felt the power of the Crystal melt into his body as he flew higher into the air. "I bet I can fly higher," He thought to himself. He spun his twin tails harder and ascended higher into the sky.

" Tails, don't fly too high," warned Serenade." You can't breathe outside the atmosphere of the planet, remember?"

Tails stopped and started to fly forwards instead of upwards." Sorry 'bout that, it's just I've never flown that high before"

" Don't worry, if you had that black crystal you could breathe in open space" Serenade giggled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nike's P.O.V.

Try to remember! Who am I? I'm Nike Ann Navora! The eight crystals, they must be protected, but where are they? I can feel their force in my fingers. Now I remember! I was flying through space with them in my Backpack; a meteor struck me before I reached the planet that closely resembled mine. That explains the pain on my side. When I woke, I found myself in a beautiful jungle. I was lost for several hours, but I eventually found a ladder that left far above the trees and I could see everything. No use trying to fly, I tried earlier and failed. Then I found a tunnel that led out to this field called The Mystic Ruins. Now what? A man who looked like a crystallite confronted me, but he was fully fleshed. He claimed to be a good emperor of this "Eggman Empire", but I saw his black aura as he lied to me. He seemed to notice that I wasn't fooled by his lies, and attacked me! Man! My head sure hurts! But where am I now? My surroundings feel warm and soft. Can I possibly be his prisoner? Or was I saved?

I must wake now if I'm to find out my fate. Ar-Hai, please protect me!

" She's coming to," Harry announced.

Sonic and Harry leaned over Nike and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and moaned sickly.

" Hey there miss!" Sonic chirped." Nice to know you're still alive!"

Nike rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her large eyes searched the room with curiosity and fear. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

" You're in my spare room," Harry said and shot a nasty look at Sonic. " Sonic brought you here"

" Sonic?" she repeated." Who's Sonic?"

" I am!" Sonic said." I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Welcome to Earth!"

" Earth?"

" It's a long story" Harry said." Sonic rescued you from Eggman"

" You did?" Nike glanced back at Sonic, who nodded arrogantly.

" Wasn't nothing at all, ol' Egg-Head is nothing but talk these days" Sonic chuckled." But sadly he still has one of your Crystals"

" What? H-h-How do you know about the Star Crystals?" Nike asked anxiously.

" His girlfriend found one of your crystals earlier and saw a vision about your planet, Nike" Harry added.

Nike looked a Harry." You know my name as well?"

Harry shrugged." Guess one vision was all we need to know about you"

Nike nodded and sighed." He doesn't deserve the Crystal" She started." The green crystal up-grades intelligence, and for the time I saw him, I already figured out he was an evil genius! Just imagine _what_ he could do with the Green Crystal!"

" Knowing Eggman, he's probably up-grading his robots! And you're the prime target" Sonic said pointing to Nike. "He knows about the prophecy of your people"

" That, or he's trying to hack into a college computer so he can steal the answers to the SAT-9 questions" Harry joked. "That's what I'd do if I had the crystal"

Both Harry and Sonic laughed. Nike's attention soon ventured outside. She crawled off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. The two males noticed this; they followed her onto the balcony. They stood on either side of her and waited for a response from the alien.

" I feel it," She whispered.

" Feel what?" Sonic asked.

Nike's hand flew forward, Sonic followed the direction of her finger; it pointed directly to Amy's apartment.

" Oh course!" Sonic slapped his forehead." Amy's keeping you pink Star Crystal safe with her"

" Is she you're 'girlfriend'?" Nike asked, a bit hesitant on her new word.

" Girlfriend!" Sonic jumped." No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! "We're just friends!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

" Either way, we need to stop Eggman!" Sonic said, slamming his hand on the rail." Do you know any way to reverse the effect of the Crystals in case Eggman _does_ get your crystals?"

Nike opened her mouth to give her answer, but she stopped, her eyes saddened and she slowly closed her mouth and shook her head." I…I don't know" She said.

" You don't know!" Sonic yelled." It's official! We're doomed!"

" Forgive me, Sonic" Nike said." I just can't remember anything about…Well…. anything referring to my home planet or the prophecy"

" We're doomed," Harry repeated.

There was a long pause between the trio.

"Would your memory return if you have all the Crystals back?" Sonic eagerly asked.

Nike paused for a while, she thought for a while before nodding. A smile appeared on Sonic's face." I'll be back before you can remember your mother's name!"

In a flash, Sonic took off. He jumped from the balcony and speed down the building with unmatchable speed. Nike watched with amazement as a tail of fire marked the path in which the hedgehog traveled.

" Wow!" She said." He's faster then a rampaging Iron Skull Rhino!"

" You'll get use to it," Harry sighed.

Silence. Nike nervously stood there in the sunlight of the morning sun waiting for Harry to say something; he didn't say a word.

" So," Nike turned to him with anxious eyes." What's your name? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Would you like to be my friend?" she asked in one full sentence!

Harry flinched, but he was able to catch exactly what she asked him. Reluctantly he answered, " My name is Harry, I come from Earth, My favorite color is blue, and yes, I'd like to be your friend"

A giddy smile stretched across Nike's face and she giggled with delight. Harry's left ear lowered." How do I get myself stuck in these things?" He thought to himself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tails soared over Station Square, he giggled to himself with the record timing it took for him to get there. He landed on the roof of a building.

" I wonder where Sonic is," He said to Serenade." I need to tell him about the Star Crystals"

" I sure he's around here somewhere" Serenade assured him.

Again Tails took off into the air, Serenade behind him. The streets below were full of cars, but no sign of his buddy. He searched the streets, and through the alleys of the buildings.

Tails was about to give up when he caught the glimpse of a blue blur. Immediately Tails flew after him, his speed seemed to have improved as he flew faster and faster after his friend. Within a few minutes, Tails was flying above Sonic's head.

" Sonic!" Tails called out.

Sonic gasped and came to a complete stop, as did Tails.

" Tails," Sonic whispered." Since when could you fly as fast as me?"

Tails immediately showed Sonic his new treasure.

" It was this crystal, Sonic!" said Tails." It improved my flying abilities! Now I won't get tired after flying for a some time!"

" Tails," Sonic paused." You do know that that crystal belongs to someone else, right?"

"Who?"

" It's protector" Sonic answered." She needs that crystal more then anything"

" But Sonic," Tails whined." Can't I at least hang onto it for a little while longer?"

" 'Fraid not buddy," Sonic said." Eggman wants the crystals too, and she's the only one who can protect them better then we can"

" And that person is Nike Navora!" Serenade called out.

Sonic winced around just in time to see Serenade fly past him and to Tails' side. Serenade bowed its head to Sonic.

" Hello!" It chirped." My name is Serenade, I belong to Nike"

Sonic was speechless.

" Long story" Tails chuckled.

" You can tell me while heading to Amy's place," Sonic said, reluctantly giving Serenade a pat on the head." She has a crystal too, and Nike needs the information"


End file.
